


Heart-Shaped

by vincen0ir



Category: The Mighty Boosh
Genre: M/M, my history teacher watched me post this and I'm very uncomfortable right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1197639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vincen0ir/pseuds/vincen0ir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian really likes hearts. And hickeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped

There is something glorious about waking up next to the person you love.

Grey, polluted sunlight slides it's way into the room, playing off endless edges and casting dubious shadows that dance along the walls and make for a silhouette orchestra of their very own.

Noel's eyes slowly and gently flutter open, smeared with charcoal grey eyeshadow and the remnants of thin black eyeliner. He honestly can't remember much of last night besides getting home and practically attacking Julian, a kiss that was all clashing teeth and twisting tongue, noses bumping as they hurriedly shed their clothes. A pounding in his head indicates that yes, he was drinking. Waves of nausea begin to roll their way over him, lapping at his stomach and reminding him that booze has a nasty aftershock.

"Morning, gorgeous." A low, husky voice snaps the younger man back to reality. Julian is laying beside him, dark hair in a careful disarray that contrasts the plain white of the pillow so well. A cigarette is silently smoldering away, perched daintily between his lips. Julian's long fingers retrieve the nicotine stick before a slow, steady stream of smoke issues from his mouth, patterns curling aimlessly in the air before dissipating.

Noel doesn't mind that Julian smokes. It's just one of those things - Ju swears that he'll give it up about eight times a year and he'll stay off the fags for maybe a week or two before one is fit between his lips, tar licking away at his healthy lungs.

"Stop talking about yourself," Noel murmurs as he rolls over, leaning to press an open-mouthed kiss to Julian's cheek. They end up with their lips pressed together, like they do every morning - Ju has the greatest talent for moving when he's not meant to move. His hands find their way to Noel's feminine hips, the pads of his fingers massaging the pale skin that's been bared to him - naked, unmarked, perfectly pure. 

Dragging his lips down to a single spot on Noel's chest, he begins to suck at his flesh, hard enough to bring a reddy-purple bruise to life like a 3D movie, bright and angry. A small groan escapes Noel's lips as he watches Julian work on him, eyes lidded and hazy, they way they almost always go when something like this happens. They know who does what - Julian acts, and Noel expresses. Simple, really. 

Slowly but surely, half of a heart is filled into the untouched canvas of Noel's chest. Julian is smirking as he watches the younger man fall apart - every scrape of fingers, every time he so much as passes his tongue over the hot and susceptible flesh, Noel's seams fall apart a little bit more. 

"Fuckin' hell, Ju.." Noel lets out the smallest, most delicious moan that could fall upon the human ears as Julian finishes off the heart that's now engraved temporarily, colored in with purpling bruises, filled in with slightly less throbbing colours where Julian has decided that just the outline is nowhere near good enough. Looking up, he notices the way Noel has his bottom lip caught between his teeth, rolling it and teasing the skin unmercifully, eyes half-lidded and hazy as hell, inky hair spread out across the white pillow and creating a Disney-movie contrast. Leaning up, he presses their lips together in what's meant to be a sweet and loving gesture but turns out to be open-mouthed, hot and full of desperate want. Noel returns it with the same animalistic emotion, arms knotting around Julian's waist and pushing his scantily-clad hips up - he's still in his pajama pants, for fuck' s sake.

"Heart-shaped, mine, pretty boy.." The words are disjointed, they don't correlate in the slightest but in the heat of the moment, everything and anything is possible. Hell, elephants could fly right now. Reaching up, Noel tangles one hand into his boyfriend's dark brown hair and gives a slight tug, enough to just alert Julian of upcoming events before pulling harder, eventually earning a choked-out moan from the other. It's a kind of heaven, hearing the typically dominant male turn into a writhing mess. Noel smirks to himself before managing to pin Julian underneath him, straddling his hips and placing his hands on his exposed chest, eyes blown up with dark lust. He can't help but trail his hands down to Julian's hips, gripping them before slowly rocking himself back and forth, not doing anything but teasing the male underneath him half to death with the sounds he's making, the way he tips his head back and exposes the angelic flesh that makes up his throat, still littered with reminders of the events of last night, outlined in invisible neon, standing proud. They bring a devious smirk to Julian's lips - he loves leaving bruises on his little baby, he loves making sure that people know that the raven-haired, eccentric male is his and that's the way things are going to stay, if the brooding heart that's glowing illuminated purple says anything at all.

"Little minx," is all Julian manages to stutter out in between breathy moans, eyes widening as Noel plunges one hand into his pajama hands, and the next few moments seem as obvious as anything. A few quiet, panted moans fill the air before louder ones take their place, piercing the morning atmosphere. Noel's hips rock a little faster as he loses himself in the blackness behind his eyelids, breathing gradually tearing apart and becoming highly uneven and jagged, like wine glasses that have been dropped time and time again until they're nothing but sharp grains. 

Somehow, Noel's managed to wriggle out of his tartan pajama pants, and he's not even paying the vaguest attention to anything around him. He doesn't notice the way Julian's mouth is slightly parted, lips blown up and kiss-swollen. All he really notices is the way the heart that's emblazoned on his chest is pulsing ever so slightly, a vivacious beat of hot-hot-hot-Julian-hot-hot-hot-hot. The bright feeling that's emanating through his body, though, is the tightening of his lower stomach, the bliss and the ecstasy that's begging to crash over him like a tidal wave. There's a part of his mind that's nagging him, telling him that he should be inviting Julian into this silken word of -

There it is, the tip of the iceberg. That little voice has been silenced as the golden blanket of release falls quietly, softly, over the younger male. His back arches almost gracefully as he lets out a moan tangled with a sharp exhale of breath, gulping down air feverishly because there seems to be a lack thereof in the room at the moment. He cracks his eyelids open, still jerking his wrist like there's no tomorrow, milking any last inklings of pleasure out of the movement before he turns his attention to Julian, who's doing very much likewise.

For a moment, everything is quiet. The sound of their breathing slowly times up as they come down from impeccable highs - the sound of caught breaths is rugged, and never in a pattern. Leaning over slightly, Noel presses a kiss to Julian's cheek that, for the first time, is what it's meant to be - endearing, loving, not sexual at all. The smell of smoke catches his attention for a moment and while Julian's eyes are closed, he whips his head in the direction of the incriminating, teasing scent.

Julian's smoldering cigarette butt lies on their ocean blue sheets, not yet singeing a hole into the fabric. Shaking his head slightly, Noel leans one pale, tired arm over to grab it, examining it briefly before ducking his head to press a long, lingering kiss to Julian's chest before bringing the fading end down on it, burning him just enough to leave a mark. It won't rival Julian's work on Noel, but it's something. 

"Revenge, babe." Swinging his legs off the side of the bed, Noel picks up Julian's oversized Weather Report shirt, letting off a slight giggle as he does so. Hips swaying, he makes his way to the kitchen while Julian stares on in the best kind of shocked disbelief.


End file.
